Who do I get?
by The.Mad.Gilbird
Summary: Mattie has always had a crush on two of his friends, to bad he can't have either one of them. One-Sided PruCan, One-Sided NethCan, mentions of FACE family, PruHun, NethPol, KimchiBurger, FrancexFem!England, SpainxFem!Romano, One-Sided RussAme.. AU


Matthew always had to stay back, be invisible, and secretly admire the two people he had a crush on. Weirdly enough, both of them happened to in the small handful of friends he had.

One was a man from the Netherlands, whose name happened to be Lars. The two of them have been friends for a while, and every time the Canadian Tulip Festival started, Lars would always show up at his door to give him tulips. He says it's to carry on the tradition that his country started back in the 50s. The young Canadian didn't mind a bit, he would always try to keep the flowers alive as long as he can. His mother Alice would pester him about how he never said thank you to his friend, or how he never invited him in. But he was glad that his mother's nagging never lasted very long, because a second before she would lecture him, his older brother would walk in the door and become the center of attention for the nagging, or his perverted papa would saunter in through the door and steal his wife to take her into the bedroom. Whenever the second option occurred the two brothers would leave the house in hopes that their friends could let them stay for a while. Last year while his mother and papa were having 'fun in the bedroom', Matthew took this as a chance to try and ask Lars out. He was approaching the Dutch boy's house with his invisible rays turned on high. He didn't want to be caught sneaking around. As the Canadian got closer to the house, he heard the door opened and ran as fast as he could behind a bush. The first thing he saw was his crush and the cross-dressing Polish boy walk out of the house. He was a bit hurt on the inside as to the fact that if Lars was dating Feliks, why was he never informed? He watched as the two boys walked over to the Hollander's car, whilst the Polish was still chatting on and on about how Toris is too afraid to ask Natayla out. The thing that finally registered his mind after seeing the two leave was that Feliks was wearing Lars' scarf. Matthew's eyes started to tear up as he left the Hollander's house to go over to see his other friend who claims he is Prussian.

The other man that Matthew just so happened to have a crush on was his other friend Gilbert. The friendship came by random, he remembered going around on April fool's Day delivering everyone a bottle of legit Canadian Maple Syrup. The day after he delivered it, the Prussian came running to his house begging for more syrup and for him to make pancakes. His papa walked in on him making pancakes for the Prussian, the weird thing is instead of questioning it, he starting talking to Gilbert as if they've known each other their whole lives. And to some extent they did. At some point Gilbert got mad at his cousin Roderich for flirting with his best friend Eli when they were younger. He gathered, actually stole two of the Austrian's friends, his papa, and another friend of his Antonio, who Matthew knew as the pedophile that was dating Lovina Vargas. Matthew's mother fought alongside Roderich and Eli, who actually went into the fight without disguising herself as a boy. For some reason Matthew's parents had quite a bit of tension going on between the two, and Eli, or should we say Elizaveta wanted to fight just to show she wasn't a sissy girl that needed her fights fought for her. Ever since that fight, Gilbert's gained a crush on the Hungarian girl. He would tell the Canadian everything about her, and how one day he's going to ask her out. Well that actually happened one day while Mattie was on his way to school. That was the day his heart broke for the second time in his life. He knew it was bound to happen, he just didn't want to believe it. Later that day, Gilbert came over to his house telling him on how that night he's going to 'invade Lizzy's vital regions'. All Mattie could do was stand there, and try not to break down and cry his heart out. His American brother came in the house right after the Prussian left to go find Elizaveta. Mattie ran to Alfred and started crying, and telling him everything that happened. "Aw come on Matt, are you depressed that you don't have a boyfriend, I heard that the Commie Bastard had a crush on you, of course that's what Kiku likes to tell Im Yong Soo. I love my South Korean boyfriend!" Matthew decided to not listen to what Kiku told Alfred and ask the Russian if he did like him or if it was a rumor that the Japanese boy told his South Korean cousin. It turns out that the Northern American brother that Ivan had a crush on was Alfred. Matthew didn't mind, he viewed Ivan as more of a friend and a Hockey opponent then someone he would date.

Matthew thought it over and figured out that;  
>Papa Francis had Maman Alice<br>Alfred had Im Yong Soo  
>Gilbert had Elizaveta<br>Lars had Feliks  
>…who was he destined to love?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN GUYS I FEEL SO BAD FOR WHAT I DID TO MATTIE IN THIS FANFIC! HE'S LIKE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER NO JOKE!  
>Lol anyways I seriously thought up this plot while TRYING to fall asleep while watching Rango...and there is a PruHun moment in there that is dedicated to my Prussia, Lady Lokari, guys I love that bitch, she's like the bestest friend ever! She wants me to share the plot bunnies though D8<strong>

**Piyo~**


End file.
